Change of Plans
by ryndc-chan
Summary: This is about Sakura following Naruto and Sasuke and trying to stop them from beating each other to a bloody pulp.


This is basically what would happen if Sakura followed Naruto when he tried to stop Sasuke. Also to the readers of my other story _And then she was gone_, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. It is currently in progress and will be a good length considering the wait.

Change of Plans 

Sakura stood in the doorway of the hospitals roof as both of her teammates were battling and not holding anything back. 'Why are they doing this?' she thought to herself, 'We are supposed to be friends, and they look as if they want to kill each other,' thoughts were going through the pink-haired kunochi's head as she watched them in despair. 'I can't do anything, they are more powerful and I'll probably end up hurting Naruto.'

Then both started to power-up their deadly attacks, Rasengan and Chidori. 'No!' Sakura thought as she felt her body move towards the two. 'I'll stop them I have too!' In those few moments, as she ran as fast as her body would allow, all time seemed to slow. The tears now leaked from her eyes, knowing the outcome that would soon come she let out a cry of remorse, alerting the two of her presence.

'Shit I can't stop now,' Sasuke thought trying to rid the thought of Sakura in the middle of the blows from his head. 'Damn it Sakura!' Naruto thought, 'I'm about to hit you.' Thankfully to all three of them Kakashi suddenly appeared and threw both Naruto and Sasuke in opposite directions. 'What?' Sakura thought as she heard two crashes. "Open your eyes Sakura," Kakashi said softly, "you aren't dead."

She then opened her eyes to see her sensei, looking around she saw a pleased Sasuke admiring the damage his chidori made and an unpleased Naruto trying to pull his arm out of the water tower. Sasuke then made his exit, quickly followed by Kakashi. Naruto then jumped down beside Sakura, "next time," he started making eye contact, "don't interfere." "I'll try to remember that," she replied trying to make a joke out of it.

"This isn't a joke," he spoke in a serious tone, making Sakura take note of his seriousness, "if you had got hit by both of the attacks then you could have died." "It's better if I die than both of you!" she shot back defiantly. "Damn it Sakura!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Just promise me you won't, I can't protect you from my own attack." "You can't protect yourself from the look of it," she said softly, surprised they were even having the argument.

"Don't worry," he said as his frown turned into his famous grin, "I won't die on you, BELIEVE IT!" This caused both of them to laugh, then their eyes turned towards where Sasuke was thrown. "Wow," Sakura said in awe, "Sasuke has gotten very powerful." "That's nothing," Naruto replied proudly, "look where I was thrown." "At that little hole?" Sakura laughed, "that doesn't seem like something to be proud of, you couldn't even get your hand out of it." "No," Naruto replied annoyed, "look behind it."

They both walked to the other side, and as Naruto predicted there was nothing but a little trail of water. "See," Naruto said pointing at his accomplishment, "you so would have been creamed." "Then I guess I'll have to give Kakashi-sensei a big kiss for saving me," she told the proud ramen lover, "but since he saved both you and Sasuke I'll have to give him three kisses." "I've saved your life plenty of times and all you have ever given me was a knot on my head!" Naruto yelled as he remembered their last mission when he tried to give her mouth-to-mouth. (its not his fault that he didn't realize that she was fine, and just wanted Sasuke to _kiss_ her)

Later that day Sakura has put 2 and 2 together and realizes that Sasuke is planning to leave. (I'm sorry but I don't want to relive the whole episode) She knows there is only one-way out (WOOOOOOOOW she is so smart lol) and quickly goes to the bench to wait for him. After an hour of waiting the sun had gone and she sees his form approaching, with a backpack settled on his back. 'I guess I was right,' Sakura thought as she stood up from her sitting position.

'Why am I not surprised?' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked past her form. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura started making him pause for a brief moment, "don't leave." "What I do is of no concern to you," he told her turning around facing her emerald orbs. "It is my concern," she reasoned, "we're teammates." "Not anymore," he shot back. 'I love you Sasuke," she said in desperation with tears now visible. "I know you have realized it! I promise I'll make you happy!" "You're being annoying…" he started before she cut him off.

"I don't care what I'm being!" she said looking into his emotionless eyes. "I…I will scream if you leave! You can't leave and you know it! Nothing is worth leaving, not even your revenge! If you don't stay for me, at least stay for Naruto, you're like his brother, and Kakashi he doesn't need a rouge student to feel responsible…"

"Stop Sakura," Sasuke said appearing behind her, "I need to leave, and you wouldn't understand." "Try me," she replied about to face him as she felt something against her neck. The last thing she remembered was hearing Sasuke say 'Thank you' and the rest, if he had said anything more was unheard.

Sakura soon awoke to see Tsunade and Naruto hovering over her looking worried. Before she could utter a word she was trapped in Naruto's bear hug. "Naruto," Tsunade scolded, "let her go." "Alright," Naruto releasing his hold, much to Sakura's delight, "are you OK?" "Of course I am, it was only a hug," Sakura quickly replied, then after realizing what he had meant, "yeah I guess I'm alright." "What happened?" Tsunade asked breaking the silence.

"Sasuke… I tried to stop Sasuke from leaving," Sakura answered uncomfortable as the prior nights images flashed through her mind. "Obviously it didn't work out as you planned," Tsunade told the depressed girl making her feel even worse, "lucky for you Genma came across you this morning otherwise who knows what may have happened." "I understand," Sakura, said softly thinking about what could have happened, "I am sorry." "Don't be sorry Sakura," Naruto told her grabbing her hand.

"Why should I not feel the need to be sorry?" Sakura asked, then added in a voice spoken so soft Naruto barely understood, "it's my fault that I'm not strong enough to do anything." "Don't worry," Naruto said reassuringly, "I'm going to bring him back personally, Tsunade baa-chan even assigned the mission to me." "You can't!" Sakura said suddenly. "What if you fight?" "That can't be helped," Tsunade spoke up reminding the two of her presence, "we need to bring him back Orochimaru can't get him."

"I'll win!" Naruto said confidently. "No…the roof… ," Sakura told him, "Kakashi won't be there, he's on a mission." "Then I guess I better hope that I'm stronger," he replied, "don't worry, I promised I wouldn't die and neither will he." "I don't want you to go," Sakura said after he left the room, "I'm afraid."

Sakura went over her plan once again, checking for any error. 'I'm sorry Naruto,' she thought to herself, 'I'm going to have to break that promise.' After looking over the room, making sure everything was in order she quickly jumped out the window and headed towards the gate. 'I will make sure that both of you stay alive,' she then looked forward and saw the gate with two chunnin.

'Let's hope that this works,' she thought one last time before she set her plan into motion. "Hey," one of the chunnin shouted, "where do you think that you're going?" "Yeah," the other added, "we already let five genin go through today, and we don't feel like letting another one go unless they are accompanied by a squad." "Well if that's how you feel," Sakura said as she created a doppelganger right beside him and one out side the gate, "you should have said so."

"This is so simple," one of the chunnin's said laughing, "obviously you are the one inside the gate, because if you were outside you would've ran." "If you think that you're right go ahead and try it," all three Sakura's replied confidently. He quickly responded by throwing two kunai's one to the one inside the gate and the one outside, all of which turned into logs.

"Wow, you made the right choice," Sakura said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "A substitution for a doppelganger," he said a little impressed, "you have some potential." "Thank you," she replied, "but you on the other hand need to learn some genjutsu." "What?" the chunnins asked confused, and to their confusion she disappeared in a puff of smoke. All that was left was a note that said:

Sorry to leave like that, but my teammates are in trouble. Also I hope you figured out my genjutsu quickly, I'd hate to think that this is the best Tsunade has to protect our village. : )

"Well I'll be damned the girl has some genjutsu talent," he said to the other chunnin. "You should probably tell the Hokage," the other replied. "Why do I have to?" "Just do it!"

"Fine," and with that he headed straight to the Hokage tower. He quickly arrived and entered her office. "Hokage-sama he said respectfully getting her attention, "a genin just got past the gate and left this." After reading the note she smirked, "did she have pink hair?" "Yes," he replied quickly. "How did she get past you?" she asked still looking at the note. "A genjutsu," he replied then quickly added, "it was very convincing especially for someone at her skill." "I'm sure it was," Tsunade replied sarcastically, "you may leave."

After he left everyone in the tower could hear the Hokage's yell, "SHIZUNE!!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!" The woman quickly came in carrying a quivering Ton Ton in her arms. "Shizune get me Haruno, Sakura's file now!" "Anything else Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked putting Ton Ton down. "Yes," Tsunade answered, "a nice bottle of sake I just finished my last one."

Shizune rolled her eyes but left the room quickly bringing back a bottle and Sakura's file. Tsunade poured herself a new glass and opened up the file, 'now I can find out why the hospital staff and guards couldn't see through your genjutsu.'

'This says she's a genjutsu type and best in her class, well next to the Uchiha anyway,' Tsunade than smiled slightly as she read the next line. "What is it?" Shizune asked surprised by her sensei's sudden facial expression. "Look there," Tsunade, said pointing to the line. "All it says is that she has perfect chakra control," Shizune told her not fully understanding the point.

"Yes," Tsunade replied taking another sip of sake, "and medics need to have perfect chakra control, to be the best anyway." "Where are you going with this?" Shizune asked afraid she already knew the answer. "I think I just found my new apprentice," Tsunade said leaning back in her chair making Shizune and Ton Ton look at her like she was crazy.

After making sure that her genjutsu worked Sakura came upon Neji who was leaning against a tree panting heavily. "Neji?!?!?" "What are you doing here?" he asked rudely. "Don't tell me Tsunade sent you too?" "I'm looking for Naruto and Sasuke tell me where they are," Sakura told him.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked. "Besides you couldn't do anything anyway. I saw you fight the Sound ninja after Lee passed out, and I saw your fight with that annoying blonde girl, you are weak. What do you expect that you can accomplish?"

"Just tell me what direction," Sakura told him about to get on her knees and grovel, "I need to do something." "You're even more pathetic than Hinata," Neji laughed, "but at least she can fight, somewhat." "Which way?" Sakura asked again losing her temper, as chakra was built into her fist.

"Or what?" Neji asked challenging the pissed off kunochi. Then before he could say anything else, Sakura had punched the area right above his head breaking the tree in half and sending it straight into another one, soon there was a path of broken trees right behind where Neji sat.

"Now," Sakura started panting, "tell me which way, I think I may be able to keep them from killing each other now." "They're other there," Neji told her pointing his arm in the direction, "they're about 27 miles away, on the water." "Thank you," she told him about to leave when he got her attention. "You do realize," he started, "if it had been any other time you would have been screwed." She smiled then told him, "wouldn't have it any other way."

She then quickly made her way towards the direction Neji pointed out for her. As she approached them she could hear clanks on metal against metal hitting each other, mixed with cries of pain. 'Crap by the time I get there I'll be too late,' she thought focusing more chakra into her feet. 'I can hear water, I guess I'm getting closer,' then she saw Naruto and Sasuke, who appeared to have wings, attack each other.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" she screamed trying to get their attention, but neither gave her a second glance. 'I hear Sakura,' Naruto thought, 'but why can't I control myself?' Sakura watched in fear as both of her teammates looked like complete strangers. 'Naruto has that red chakra like at the chunnin exams, and Sasuke must be controlled by that mark,' Sakura thought, 'but Kakashi-sensei said that it was OK.'

Then before her eyes both of them started charging their powerful attacks, 'this is just like the roof, but Kakashi isn't here to stop them.' As they both started to head towards them Sakura jumped from the ledge she stood upon to get in between the blows. 'Shit!' Naruto cursed as he saw Sakura get right in front of him as his rasengan hit her side. 'Damn it,' Sasuke thought realizing that it wasn't Naruto who he would be slicing through and barely missed her heart.

Sasuke woke up and saw Naruto with a bump on his head and that he was holding onto a bloody and broken Sakura. Sasuke could tell that Naruto had been crying and that it was there fault that Sakura was dead. 'Why did she come?' he asked himself, 'I told her I didn't need her, and she still came.'

He then looked over at Naruto who was holding her body protectively, 'I didn't want it to be this way; I just wanted to beat my brother. Now my best friend hates me, and the girl I…I well she is dead and she won't come back.' He then decided to leave, but before he did he put his forehead protector in Naruto's head and didn't look back.

Sakura woke up in the same room tat she was in before she went to find Sasuke and Naruto and tried to get up. Before she could even attempt to sit up Kakashi pushed her back down gently. "You shouldn't move for awhile," he told her softly. "What happened to Sasuke and Naruto?" she asked. "Was I too late?"

"What you did was very stupid," a voice at the end of the bed told her. "Naruto," Sakura said softly, "you're alive. What about Sasuke is he here too?" "No," Naruto told her looking down at the floor, "Kakashi said he just found us, and that you were half dead." "So that means that he is alive," Sakura said softly.

"What were you thinking?" Kakashi asked his student. "You knew you couldn't stop them especially when they were going to use those attacks." "I couldn't have them kill each other," Sakura told her sensei. "What about you?" Naruto asked mad. "You lied to me! You said that you wouldn't interfere but you did and I hurt you, and if Sasuke hadn't moved his hand down he would've pierced your heart." "It was a chance I was going to take," Sakura told him, "and I wasn't about to sit back and watch my two friends die!" "SHUT-UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled from the doorway.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama," Kakashi told the Hokage, "they got a little out of hand." "I understand," she told the copy-nin. "Please take Naruto out for a while I need to talk to Sakura for a moment." "Understood," Kakashi said getting up and he and Naruto walked out of the room. "Sakura," Tsunade started, "I heard about your escape from the hospital and how you got past the chunnin." "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama," Sakura started speaking quickly, "I had to save them."

"I also heard about what happened between you and Neji," Tsunade added ignoring what she had said earlier. "I don't know what happened I just got mad and punched the tree and it cracked I didn't mean too," Sakura told her like she just caught for murder.

"I'm not mad," Tsunade, told her, shocking Sakura, "I have been notified that you have perfect chakra control." "Yes," Sakura agreed, "but that is common isn't it? I'm sure Sasuke-kun and the others can do it too." "No," Tsunade told her, "it is not something every ninja has. Kakashi doesn't even have perfect control."

"How can that be?" Sakura asked confused. "It is because you have been seen as a genjutsu type," Tsunade started, "but that attack that you used when Neji was there is very similar to one of mine. This along with your perfect chakra control would make you a perfect medic."

"What?" Sakura asked confused. "You are a lot like me Sakura, where your abilities lie, and I want you to be my new apprentice." "Really?" Sakura asked, "of course I will be!" "You do realize that this isn't an easy decision," Tsunade told her, "I will not go easy on you." "I understand," Sakura told her, "thank you for giving me this chance."

"You are welcome we will start as soon as you are healthy," Tsunade told her, as she was about to leave the room she added, "get some rest, you will probably need your strength for your next conversation with Naruto."

A few days later Sakura was on her feet again and she was going to meet Naruto at the bridge. This would be their first interaction since that day at the hospital; Sakura was planning to tell him that she would start her training with Tsunade next week. As she approached the bridge she saw Naruto already there. "Hi," he started, "you look better."

"Thanks," she replied, "I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise." "Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked. "I didn't want you to get hurt," she replied. "You mean you didn't want Sasuke to get hurt," he told her looking at the stream below them. "Yes I didn't want Sasuke to get hurt," she admitted, "but when I jumped in between you two I thought about you."

"Me?" Naruto asked. "Why? I thought you loved Sasuke." "I do," she said, "but I don't think that it's like that, because you were the one that has always been there for me and you are the one that believes in me."

"So you love me?" Naruto asked. "Yes," Sakura answered laughing, "of course I love you, I always have." "That's great I love you too!" he replied happily. "How did you realize it though?" "I don't know it may have been the fact that I almost died and that Kakashi told me that you stayed at the hospital until Tsunade told you to leave," Sakura answered. "Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto asked then remembered, "What did she want to talk to you about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing much," she started, "except that I'm now her apprentice." "Really?" Naruto asked happily, "That's great! Hey we are now both apprentices of the legendary sannin! You have baa-chan and I have ero-sennin!" "Yeah and Sasuke has Orochimaru," Sakura said sadly.

"It's OK," Naruto told her, "we know have a new promise we will bring him back together after we have completed our training." "Sounds good to me," Sakura agreed. "I wonder if he thinks you're dead," Naruto said, "I mean you did look really bad." "Thanks," Sakura told him sarcastically. "Is this supposed to make me feel better,?" "No," Naruto told her quickly, "I'm just wondering what would happen when he sees you alive."

"Let's think about it when it comes to that time," Sakura told him not wanting to think that she looked like a corpse. "Hey Naruto, close your eyes." "Why?" he asked confused. "Just do it," Sakura told him. When he did she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked confused. "I never thanked you for saving me from Gaara." "You never thanked me for saving you from drowning either," Naruto said hoping for another kiss. "I guess you're right," Sakura agreed giggling and gave him another light kiss, but Naruto pulled her closer and deepened it.

When they pulled apart Naruto was expecting to get smacked, but it never came Sakura just stared wide-eyed. "I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto told her, "but I had to kiss you." "It's fine," Sakura told him, "I liked it."

"Really?" Naruto asked, she then nodded, "let's go get some ramen to celebrate my new girlfriend." Sakura just rolled her eyes and then told him, "you know what Naruto I think your rasengan hurt a little more than Sasuke's chidori."

"See I told you I would've been OK!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Oh Naruto," Sakura laughed shaking her head. "You are going to make my life crazy."

* * *

**THE END**

What did ya'll think? Well anyway please review, I may write a sequel but it will be after I finish my other story. So if you liked it please tell me and if you hated it please tell me and I'm sorry if I made the characters a little OC but this is a different take on the whole Sasuke leaving arc.


End file.
